howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Screaming Death
If that screaming death was just a baby You can only imagine how big the adults can be. I KNOW!!! If you think about it, it really makes sense that it would still have a way to go before reaching its full size. Obviously it's bossing around the baby Whispering Deaths, and we know how big they get; if the Screaming Death doesn't keep going, those three will get big enough to start bullying it, and it wouldn't want that. Oh no, it'll be big enough to chomp a full-grown Whispering Death, just like the Red Death was big enough to chomp a Monstrous Nightmare (which we never saw it do, but it obviously could have). DreamingOfDragons72x2 (talk) 13:21, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Holy carp this thing is huge. It's far longer than the Red Death, and it's maybe six months old. Consider that these creatures must have lives longer than 100 years for them to have a chance at mating and you'll realize that a fully grown one of these must be the size of an island itself. ThePurpleDragonNinja (talk) 20:30, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Did ypu see how big it was compared to its mother, you think the screaming death will be a good dragon now that he has what he was looking for?Firebreather628 (talk) 18:28, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Screaming death are whispering death The dragonpedia page lists the screaming death under the whispering death species, so shouldn't both pages be merged then? It makes sense to me that a dragon born from a whispering death would be a whispering death too, even if it looks so different.Neilandio (talk) 14:25, May 3, 2014 (UTC) No, Screaming Deaths are a subspecies of the Whispering Death. They are very close to each other, but still different. Fright the Flightmare (talk) 10:37, May 3, 2014 (UTC) : That's what I thought until the dragonpedia listed the screaming death as a whispering death. Neilandio (talk) 17:48, May 3, 2014 (UTC) and screaming death is a rare mutation of whispering death and should we make a page for a wild screaming death. : I don't think we need a page for the wild screaming death.Neilandio (talk) 17:48, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Burrowing? "The jaw strength falls under Burrowing." Burrowing is a new stage of growing? or what's that? Thorndrum (talk) 10:13, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Its on the page: "Burrowing: Like the Whispering Death, the Screaming Death can tunnel underground, and the tunnels he creates are far larger than the Whispering Deaths. Its size and powerful jaws with hard skins enable the Screaming Death to conquer and sink smaller islands with ease." -Megadracosaurus Oh, ok. I didn't understand it for the first, but now i understand, thanks Thorndrum (talk) 10:50, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Your Welcome n_n -Megadracosaurus Size? Honestly, how do we know the size of this thing? Lightning the Skrill (talk) 10:42, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Rtte Does that new picture mean that the Screaming Death might be in Race to the Edge?! :O Cool!!! ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 03:50, November 19, 2015 (UTC) The Screaming Death is tall as well as long. I argue that the screaming death is more than 16 feet tall, it's height completely dwarfs hiccup on or off toothless. The Screaming Death is tall as well as long. I argue that the screaming death is more than 16 feet tall, it's height completely dwarfs hiccup on or off toothless. Sorry, didn't mean to put that twice!